


Ragtag Guild

by chanity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha as adventure gang, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, dw yall more characters will be added soon, i just rlly wanted a mythical story of skz myself and uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanity/pseuds/chanity
Summary: Chan closes his eyes; inhale please, then exhale out. Feel the air travel through your lungs and let it leave your mouth satiated. It's cold and icy, as it always is-"Chan, I ate this mushroom that I thought was edible, but I'm starting to think it's actuallynotso edible anymore because I'm like kinda blue now? And also, I got a bite from one of those Mella Wasps and I feel a bit itchy - oh yeah, andalsoChangbin keeps on laughing at me can you stop him?!"For fucks sake.______________Or: Chan trying not to get killed by the situations from his guild (mainly Jisung).
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1: Anguis In the Building

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always have the strangest bursts of writing at 1 am. I'm too tired still so this'll be a prologue for now but man i just wanted a fantasy au of skz so badly so i thought "why not make one" so here we have this poorly written mess that i wrote out of sleep deprivation, i dont even have a plot in mind i-

"Okay, so here's the deal: Chan, you'll take the right, Changbin can take the left, and I can take him at the front because I'm the cool guy and all that you know?"

Chan sends a quizzical look over to Changbin who lays on the cool, uneven slant of rock that hides them from the Anguis' view, narrows his eyes even more and Changbin just shrugs in response. Jisung crouches giddily between the two of them, bandage-wound hand clutched loosely around a sharp dagger and looks to Chan as if this was his greatest idea yet. It sucked.

"Jisung." Jisung perks up and Chan draws in a breath trying to keep his voice level. "I-, No?"

He watches the younger's eyes go big, then deflate the next millisecond, then they sag down momentarily until they zoom back up and Chan can almost _hear_ the whine birthing in his future voice as he opens his mouth before Chan's worn-down leather for gloves goes smack dab on his mouth.

He can tell the other wants to complain, feeling his palm that was clamped around Jisung's mouth grow warmer and warmer the passing minute but he doesn't relent, instead directing Jisung's face to look at the Anguis sitting on the grass peacefully and jabs a pointed thumb at it as if to prove it's dangerous potential.

Anguis were tier 7 as you deemed it; shiny blue scales that could break your blade to smithereens if it were low-quality and sometimes even denting high-quality ones if you were really that unlucky. They looked presumably like a bigger version of a snake, but Chan likes to think of it as more like a gecko with it's short, little feet that it used to walk. And so because of it's heavy upper body and teesny weensy legs, Anguis mostly just kind of waddled around and Chan _would've_ found that cute had he not seen the sharp glint of it's fangs as it tore into it's food. So yeah, totally not cute. 

On top of that, Anguis also had insanely abysmal eyesight, being able to see hundreds of acres of wood with just one whip of the head and of course — night vision. Luckily, however, their Anguis currently was sleeping, tiny arms crossed over like a kitten's and Chan _would've_ cooed, but again, it's fangs were still out and about, hooked over it's closed jaw with that absolutely _deadly_ green venom dripping from them.

Taking that last piece of information, Chan would like to add that it wasn't just the piercing teeth or the too-good-to-be-true eyesight, they also had venom as a matter of fact because why not? However, this venom was not one that killed you quite instantly but left you paralyzed to die a horrible, lonely death — on the upside though there's an antidote! It's expensive and probably overpriced sure, but you can still obtain it even if you happen to be poor, you'll just be put in a crippling debt! Chan's hole in his gloves should tell you enough about his wants

So yes, the gecko-snake hybrids seemed a bit too over-powered at this point. The one thing for Chan and the ragtag team was that Anguis had a terrible sense of hearing, so that was one point for them — he guessed.. and although he knew that, he was practically sure that the Anguis would wake up at this rate of Jisung virtually screaming beyond the cover of his palm.

He wants to sigh. Rookies.

Changbin, having enough of Jisung's newbie antics, straightens up as he gently pushes Jisung's hands down. 

"Listen, Sung." Changbin starts once he gets the attention of non-screaming Jisung and uncurls each one of his fingers that wrap around the knife before it falls down to grass with a dull thud. "We're not here to _murder_ it," He makes sure to look up at Jisung's eyes at that part and reaches back at his open bag to pull out small glass vial. "We want the venom, _remember_?" 

Chan looks at Jisung, then at Changbin, waits for a few seconds then tentatively pulls his hand away from Jisung's mouth. 

Jisung with his stubborn nature, gives one last go at Chan with the big ol' puppy eyes but Chan shakes his head. "Changbin's right. Besides, we don't even _have_ the proper equipment to deal with the Anguis, and it's not like you're ready either."

Pointing out Jisung's lack of experience was not the best way to go about it, seeing as how his pout furthered deeper and he lets out a small, "But.."

" _Jisung_."

"Ugh, but— but you said I could actually fight this time!"

"Fighting isn't dying immediately, Sung." 

Jisung shuts up and Chan feels some sort of pity for the poor kid and lays a hand on his padded shoulder as if to comfort him in anyway. "We can go hunting for some smaller serpents next time, all right?"

"Those are tier 2." Jisung mumbles.

Changbin rolls his eyes and shoves the glass vial into Jisung's waiting open hand, "Take it or leave it," He doesn't stop to see Jisung's surprised look. "Here, I'll even let you extract the poison for today, how about it?"


	2. Chapter 2: What Are You Doing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes everybody after a year im back hehe (get it) . Im going for one month updates at this point but we'll see.. also yes again posted at 1 am we are keeping up the tradition :)

Chan waits anxiously from the side of the Anguis for the image of Jisung's pointed, dirty thumb to flash up so Changbin and him could make their way out and the hell away from the dead-weight monster.

The Anguis was currently still under the fortunate lull of sleep, but now bound underneath thick ropes of multiple metal wires that they had prepared. Its ends were connected to wooden spikes that were punched right into the ground and they somewhat acted like an anchor in a deep sea except much more cheap and crappy. Unfortunately they were only heavy enough to momentarily stun the Anguis, so it'd give them a few minutes top to run away in the worst case possible before it would be able to shake the ropes off.

Chan couldn't help but have the suspicious feeling that something would go at least in the slightest but wrong even with all their precautions. He would have been actually 100% reassured had they actually been able to fully tighten the ropes around it but alas, the Anguis would wake up had they done that and Chan totally did _not_ want to be paralyzed, so here he was stuck, waiting for just _whatever_ it was that Jisung was doing.

"Psst, Chan!"

From his side view he sees Jisung's head pop through, fluffy brown tufts just barely peeking out from the green scales and he all but grimaces at it.

"J-Jisung? I —what are you doing??" He leans forward, balancing on one palm he bent to the ground.

"Do you have a pictoscope on you?" The question sounds stupid in its entirety and Chan almost screams.

"Just _why_ on Earth do you need a _pictoscope_ of all things?! Do you even have the extract yet Jisung?"

There's a slight pause and Chan almost screeches in panic when Jisung sticks his arm out in response, lo and behold the venom in the vial sloshing, mind you _sloshing;_ green, poisonous, _paralying_ venom, ready to spill out from a not nearly tightened enough cap, waving left and right like it did not hurt.

"Don't worry man, I got it." Jisung sounds smug about it, Chan can envision the plastered smirk on the younger's face, which he could've accepted had the youngest not been pulling the stupidest of things. "So? You got one?"

"I'm not giving you a pictoscope Jisung." Chan grumbles quietly. He glanced towards the vial hovering beside the sleeping Anguis' face, before nodding in a thought of confirmation and slowly begins to unwind at the metal strings wrapped around the corks in the ground. "Get Changbin, we're leaving."

"C'mon man, just one quick snap." Jisung cries, not even attempting to lessen the volume of his voice. He's still sitting directly in front of the Anguis' mouth, legs tucked neatly underneath each other, head just nearly underneath the sharp, pointy fangs acting like he wouldn't be chowed down on mid-sentence with his volume.

Chan doesn't reply; Jisung will eventually get the message when he hears silence for the next few minutes. So sits, waiting until there's a groan and then gets straight to work, meticulously pulling the corks out one by one after loosening the string's hold on it.

Changbin has the memo now too, judging by the way the strings loosen on the Anguis' other side and soon they're just laying there, only acting as slightly heavy weight to the monster. The sight makes Chan's stomach turn, because he knew that without that restraint the metal corks provided they could be grazed down in no time. But this was adventure, and adventure called for risk; it was a lifestyle Chan chose and he would rather die satisfied knowing that he got to do way cooler stuff than some of those stuffy nobles would ever do in their prissy lifetimes.

"Chan," Chan detected it's Changbin speaking currently by the voice, "Are we taking the ropes?"

Chan nods, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah, take half of them and I'll get the other." They're broke to be frank; Chan couldn't afford to lose silver as shitty and dented as it was. Changbin's silent again, probably pondering but luckily he agrees much to Chan's understanding watching the material slink down bit by bit with not but the smallest thump to the ground. Chan mirrors the action then rolls it up into big circles and tucks it into his bag.

"All good?" Chan asks quietly.

"Yeah," Changbin replies, "Jisung's here with me right now. Wanna go?"

"Yeah let's go."

Chan wants to go on and run straight ahead in a fast zoom but he'd be stumbling over the Anguis if he did so which would result in it waking up and hence have him stabbed, or poisoned, or worse — both. He picks up his feet like the daintiest of ballerinas, tip-toeing around the grass until he's at the Anguis' head, feels the biggest sigh of release come out on an exhale and then he's straight up bolting far far away with Changbin and Jisung right behind him.

Until they're not.

"Jisung!" He hears a shriek slash call. Chan's head goes whipping around presumably for the shriek — more so for the name drop and sees Changbin standing like the absolute stand-up doll he is, jaw dropped while he yells in panic as best in a whisper as he could. Chan's eyes waver to Changbin's standing figures, watches the pupils whizz to Jisung and follows them to where Jisung is _not_ being a stand-up doll rather, crouching down in front of the Anguis and oh _god_ does Chan's blood pressure rise at the sight.

"Jisung!" Chan hopelessly calls. Jisung's stubborn be it good or bad yet he hoped that the younger for once would not activate that dammed trait right now.

Jisung in all his unpredictability turns around, replies back with a small, "Trust the process!" and goes right back to the Anguis. He's tilting his head left and right, a mirage of contemplation except contemplation should not be in the face of a literal Anguis.

"Process! What process?!" Chan cries exasperatedly, hands flying to grip at his hair in the hysteria of it all.

"Shh, Chan — you'll wake the Anguis up!" Jisung yells back and Chan has flown back to the capital. He's marching as silently as possible to Jisung then stops as the younger walks over to the slab of rock they hid before earlier, leans slightly towards its sharp point then shakes his head, arms crossed. Just: _What is he doing?_ was soaring through Chan's head right now.

He's stopped in his tracks, eyes trekking over the smallest twitch of Jisung's legs and when the younger finally turns around with a sigh that's when it's Chan's signal to leave. Changbin follows suit and the two start leaping away until there's an actual thump to the ground and they revolve so fast it almost gives them whiplash to where Jisung lies on the ground, arm and legs dirtied with the dust of the dirt, and a big red skid mark on his knee that you could see through the tears in his pants.

Chan doesn't know how the fuck the younger got into the situation but he wastes no time now, abandoning all previous caution to haul the younger's body up. There's a gleam of who-knows-what in Jisung's eyes as he stands up straight, Chan doesn't dwell on it and if it weren't for their desperation to be as quiet as a mouse, he wouldn't have heard the low growl behind them.

Shit.

Chan bolted. Jisung bolted judging by the rampant crunches of grass beside him and he hopes in his mind that Changbin is running too. His heart is racing too quick for its own good and he feels like his lungs are going to fly out of his body along with his lack of air. He doesn't stop until they've finally cleared the woods and are on one of the capital's stone roads.

They must've ran a lot Chan duly notes to get this far and he keels, hands slapping onto his bent knees as he sucks in broken breaths to function. Looking back on the moment now, Chan hadn't heard any of the monster's ferocious growls except for Jisung's haggard puffs. It was the adrenaline and the fear of debt probably, and Chan further regrets the rash decision of running, but then again better safe than sorry. Speaking of safe..

"Jisung!" Chan just about screeches. "Just _what_ were you _doing_?!"

Changbin nods disapprovingly from the side where he's popped out of and Jisung recoils at the pitch of his yell, body shrinking in on itself as he scratches the back of his head nervously. "The process." Jisung mumbles, "I said to trust the process remember?" He gestures over to Chan. "And it worked? We're all safe and sound."

"You almost got us _killed?!"_ Screams back Chan. His hands are splaying everywhere in their anger, only furthering his disheveled appearance and Chan can't make out the clear distinction between his absolute rage and confusion at Jisung's actions.

Jisung jumps back at Chan's blasting volume seemingly startled and places a hand on his heart in good effort to empathize how much it startled him. He looked genuinely guilty; the matter itself is how clear he could express it. "Gee, I'm sorry!" He somehow shrinks more when Changbin shoots him a gaze then adds in, "Actually."

Chan sighs, "I get that you're sorry but just please? Try not to do that again?"

Jisung nods to it, lips turned down slightly. Chan in all his good glory felt a tad bit regretful for blowing up like that but it was all in good measure he assured himself. His eyes trail down from the younger's lips to his bloodstained knee and he feels his features stretch into a gag at the ruined flesh.

"We should get you patched up." He points a finger, waggling it towards the wound. "Go get Seungmin to do it when we get home."

Changbin murmurs an agreement, finally speaking up after watching the whole dilemma take place right in front of his eyes then opens his mouth once more, "Shouldn't we deliver the venom though? I thought we had a time limit."

Chan feels his moral stoop down even lower than it had been in the past two hours and shakes his head. Fuck the time limit and fuck the customer; he almost died. "Let's just head back for today."

The sun was already beginning it's journey to set, pinks and oranges peeking out vaguely from the sky looking quite peaceful; a striking polarity from when they had been screaming their asses off in the forest. It's near serene and calming — up until Chan realizes that means it will be dark in a few hours and that he has to help a scratched-up Jisung through the road, which will lead him to presumably call a cart and not a carriage because he is poor.

"So then we're going their tomorrow right?" Jisung asks. His vigour is slowly recovering and you can see it in the way his eyes shine with a weird glaze as he phrases the question.

Chan nods in affirmation, "We'll have to." He fishes out a tiny bronze bell and a small little pocket of yellow powder. There's a brush in the pocket and he takes it out, wiping the dust on the bell before waving it so it goes jingling.

"A cart?" Changbin questions seeing the bell go flying and Chan shrugs.

"It's getting dark." He answers and Changbin and Jisung remain quiet. It wouldn't be good to walk back to their home in the forest after what had just occurred, _especially_ in the dark.

They stand there in silence for a minutes until there's the sound of hooves stamping down onto the ground and Chan looks at a cart trotting down the road strung to a petit red-haired man sitting atop a horse. The carts appear through portals; Chan doesn't know when they appear or where they appear but they always arrive directly in front of you so he supposes it didn't matter.

What did matter was Jisung's soaring cut and their transaction tomorrow, but Chan didn't want to think about that. All he wants to think about is getting home, plopping down on the nice, soft couch, while somebody would hand him a nice warm mug of whatever Seungmin was brewing for the day and then he'd just clock out — of course after he paid the fee for the cart.


End file.
